Just Once
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Corrie tries to convince Pendergast to give in to something that she wants more than anything. PWP.


Corrie tossed from side to side on her broken bed. The Kansas summer heat was oppressive that night. No wind, and only the sounds of cicadas and crickets to break the otherwise silent night. Corrie had gone to bed over an hour ago but was still wide awake. As hard as she tried to think of something else, her mind always went back to the Special Agent that took the town by storm. It seemed as fast as he came, he'd be gone. And Corrie would be back to being Corrie Swanson: local delinquent screw up with no future. The one adult who ever gave a damn about her would be gone in a matter of hours; off to bigger and better things. Back to cities Corrie would never see and adventures Corrie couldn't even comprehend. She rolled from her side onto her back. She shut her eyes and, with only the sound of crickets to distract her, slipped her hand into her panties.

* * *

The next day Corrie was up early and made her way over to Krauss's old house. Her heart was racing as she let herself into the home and went upstairs to the guest room where the Special Agent was packing his final suitcase. She knocked twice and peeked her head in the door. Pendergast turned and said warmly, "Hello Miss Swanson. Here to see me off?"

"Of course," she said, leaning against the door frame, "No way I'd just let you leave without saying goodbye."  
The lock on Pendergast's suitcase fastened shut with a _click_.

"Where are you going now?" Corrie asked.

"New York City is my ultimate destination. There's a case that I've been asked to look into and I want to start as soon as possible."  
"Sounds really cool."  
"I suppose that's one way of putting it."  
During the lull in conversation Corrie entered the room proper. She made her way to the large bedroom window and looked outside. The view was overlooking the driveway where a shiny Rolls Royce was parked. She could make out a man dressed in a dark suit in the drivers seat. The silence was deeply uncomfortable for Corrie.

"A lot of the people in town still don't believe what happened."  
"Alas, Medicine Creek will need time to heal. And I think that the first step is me taking my leave."

"Oh, please. You were the best thing that ever happened to this dump. And being your assistant was the best thing I've ever done."  
She reddened a bit in her cheeks at her own admission.

"You've proven yourself to be quite astute. I have no doubt that the future is bright for you, Miss Swanson."

Corrie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her flush deepened. She tried to cut the silence by adding, "The first chance I get I'm out of here. Maybe I'll end up in New York City one day."

The hazy mid-afternoon sun warmed the entire room. The browns and beiges were brought out against the occasional pops of green or red accents in the room. The room looked almost sepia toned like an old photo.

Corrie swallowed hard and finally brought herself to ask, "Will I ever see you again?"  
"I cannot say for sure, Miss Swanson. However, while I do not place much stock in 'gut feelings', I do believe our paths will cross once again."

"That'd be nice."

Corrie watched as Pendergast picked up his luggage and went to the door.

"Care to see me out?" he asked.

Corrie nodded and followed Pendergast through the hall, down the stairs and outside into the oppressive heat. The sun beat down harshly and the lightest breeze kicked up dust off the road.

Pendergast placed his suitcase in the trunk of his car before standing in front of Corrie. With a genuine smile he put his hand out for her shake. Her eyes darted from his face to his hand. Instead of taking his hand she embraced him. Pendergast momentarily tensed up, clearly surprised, but not unwelcoming the hug. Corrie held him tightly and tried to memorize how his arms felt when they lightly wrapped around her back and the smell of his fine aftershave. When they broke apart Pendergast got into the back seat of the car and said, "Take care of yourself, Miss Swanson."

Corrie stayed put and watched the car pull out in front of the house and get onto the road, heading toward the next town. It was almost three in the afternoon. Corrie did some mental map reading before making her way to her Gremlin. It took two attempts, but the engine eventually turned over and car revved loudly. Disregarding any good driving habits instilled by the Special Agent she peeled out onto the road and headed toward home. She had a bag to pack.

* * *

After driving to pick up Pendergast and then another six hours, Proctor needed to stop for the night. The best the two men could do was a quaint motel near the interstate in a small town even more anonymous than Medicine Creek. It was below Pendergat's caliber, but the room was clean, the photos on the wall weren't completely bland and the bed was comfortable. The motel pool, however, was questionably chlorinated and not something Pendergast would be taking advantage of. The rooms faced the parking lot and the only shelter when walking to the rooms was the roof pushing out over the concrete sidewalk. Proctor retired to his own room a few doors down from Pendergast.

The moon had replaced the sun and the stillness of night was occasionally broken by a mild, end of summer breeze. Crickets were chirping and if one focused, one could hear the dwindling traffic on the highway. Pendergast had drawn the blinds and was winding down for the evening. He was about to take a shower when he heard a knock at the door.

He stayed still, until the knocking happened again. His senses heightened, he reached for his gun before looking through the door's peephole. It was only when he recognized the familiar purple hair that he put his gun back in its holster on the table. He opened the door.

"Corrie," he said, puzzled, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

She bit her lip. "Can I come in?"  
Pendergast motioned for her to enter the room and shut the door behind her.

"I must say, Miss Swanson, when I said I believe our paths would cross again, I didn't imagine it to be so soon. How did you find me?"

"I assumed you'd drive for as long as possible. And you mentioned going to New York City. And there's not many towns with hotels nearby. I may have checked out one or two motels before I found this one."  
"While I applaud your tenacity, I cannot say that I support you having come all this way by yourself."

"Yeah, well, I, uhmm, had some more to say."

"What is on your mind?"

Corrie took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. She rehearsed this conversation at least fifty times in her head, trying to brace herself for every outcome. She thought of what to do if he was mad at her, or if he was surprised, and how she'd react if he swept her off her feet and took her to bed that second (her favorite, but ultimately the least likely scenario).

"I was just thinking," she began to say slowly, avoiding all eye contact, "After spending all this time with you and talking with you…, "she lowered her voice and finally managed to meet his eyes, "I want to do one more thing with you."  
Pendergast, knowing precisely what Corrie meant and having stiffened his posture in response, asked, "And what do you mean by that, Corrie?"

She stepped closer to him and bit her lip. Pendergast stood still, not moving an inch.

"Sleep with me. Here. Now. Once."  
"That will never happen."  
"We're both adults. When you bailed me out you made sure of it."  
"You are an adult in the most basic sense of the word."  
"Still an adult."

The fire inside Corrie was clear to Pendergast; her eyes seemed to be illuminated by her desire. She stood firm, determined and unflinching.

"There is no reason for us to engage in any sexual activity together. It would only lead to bad things."  
"Like what? That you might want to have sex with me again?"  
A distasteful expression came across Pendergast's face.  
"I am, perhaps, one of the most unsuitable partners you could consider."  
"I just want to be with you once. That's all."

Pendergast shook his head. He took Corrie's right hand into his own hands and stroked her skin. His fingertips were soft, and his touch was gentle.

"Corrie," he said tenderly, "Please understand. I do not mean to be cruel. It is quite flattering that you would be attracted to me in such a fashion. But as I said when we first met and have reiterated tonight, nothing good would come from us being intimate."

"You say 'nothing good' like I'm expecting something. I don't want anything after this. I just want to be with you now." Corrie sighed and pulled her hand away.

Pendergast replied, "I'm just slightly confounded by what you want, especially since you were so vehemently against any such arrangement when we met."

"That was before I knew you. A-and what's the problem anyway!? It's just once." Corrie began to pace and get more animated in her movements. Continuing to think out loud, she said, "We have sex, then you go to New York and I go back home. You go on to adventures, I go on to jack shit. You've done so much… I just want to go back with having _something…_ I don't even know why. Just know that something that I want you."

Pendergast dutifully heard her out and didn't interrupt. When she was finished speaking, he remained silent; he was formulating some kind of response, but was somewhat at a loss. This was not a situation he ever imagined himself in. When it was clear Pendergast wasn't going to agree with her, Corrie sighed again and said in a defeated voice, "Whatever. This was stupid anyway."

On that sour note Corrie passed by Pendergast and went to the door. She didn't look back when she turned the handle and stepped out of the room. Her car was parked across the lot and she began the sad walk back. She heard Pendergast call her name from the room, but she just kept going. Each step was accompanied by a harsh sniffle as she tried to hold back her tears. She was so in her own mind she didn't even hear Pendergast come up behind her.  
"Corrie," he said as they both got to her car.  
Corrie turned around and sneered, "Stop following me!"

"I-," Pendergast stopped himself, surprised at Corrie's expression. He expected sadness. But what made him ache was the embarrassment and loneliness. "Corrie, come back inside."

Corrie opened the drivers side door and took her seat, "I'm not going back for a lecture. Let me go or I'll run your ass down."

"You misunderstand. What we're going to do doesn't involve much talking."

It took Corrie a moment to process what he said. She looked him dead in the eye. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I've decided to make some concessions."  
"Concessions?"

Pendergast got down on one knee so that he was just below Corrie's eye level rather than above. Corrie's heart felt like it was about to leap from her chest when he took her hand, as he did in the room.

"I cannot truly fathom your insistence… but I can see when something means the world to someone. If only in a brief moment in time."

Corrie's mouth went slightly ajar and the words seemed to just slip out. "I can't believe it."  
"If this is what you want…" Pendergast's voice trailed off as he stood up and gave Corrie some space to exit her vehicle. She didn't even have to think about getting out, but as soon as she did she found herself gently swept up and in Pendergast's arms. Her cheeks were red with surprise and she could hardly believe what was happening. Her own arms naturally wrapped around Pendergast for stability. As elegantly as one could do it, Pendergast pressed his hips against the car door, shutting it with a _thud _before carrying her back to the room.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Corrie said quietly, more to herself than him.

Pendergast stayed silent. Once they were inside the room he laid her gently on the bed. Her heart was still beating fast and her body was getting hot. Her eyes watched Pendergast hungrily as he walked over and sat on the bed. Corrie remained on her back.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, regretting the words incase they somehow spurred another change of his mind.

Pendergast turned so that he as looking down at her.

"As I said outside. Sometimes there are things, or _actions_, that can mean the world in a single moment. This is not something I would do if I didn't believe wholeheartedly that this is the case for you."

The two stayed silent and allowed that comment to hang in the air. Corrie wouldn't admit it, but she didn't quite understand. But she also wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away. She opened her mouth to say something, but she realized she wasn't sure what to say next. Her girlish inexperience began to show.

Taking advantage of her hesitation, Pendergast laid down next to her He turned his head to face her, but Corrie maintained her gaze up to the ceiling.

He spoke slowly and softly. "Are you-"  
"Yes."  
The curt response was expected. What Pendergast didn't expect was Corrie to roll over and kiss him on the lips. Once, then again, and one more time before Pendergast returned the gesture and pulled her close at the waist so they were pressed together. He allowed his hand to wander and rub her back, but he made sure his hand never strayed below her waist. Corrie felt like she would melt under his touch. Her feelings intensified when she noticed something pressing into her from below Pendergast's waist.

"I want to do more," Corrie said between kisses.

"And more you will have," Pendergast replied in a low, husky voice.

Pendergast eased Corrie off him and brought himself to his knees. He removed his jacket and tie, carefully dropping them onto the floor. He then got on top of Corrie and whispered in her ear, "If you ever want to stop-"

"I won't."  
"-Just say the word."  
Corrie said nothing. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him license to continue. Satisfied that he had made himself clear, Pendergast kissed her cheek. From her cheek he kissed the side of her jaw. Then down her neck to the top of her shirt. Corrie felt his smooth, warm hand reach underneath her shirt, over her stomach and up to her bra. Once his hands retraced their path back down her skin and out of the garment, he gently eased it up and over her head; it's fate being with the other clothing items already stripped. Pendergast's next move was removing his own shirt. Long fingers expertly undid the topmost button as he had done a million times before. One undone button meant his shirt was looser, and Corrie could catch a small glimpse of his chest. She watched intently as he undid the next button underneath, then the next, and the next; time seemed to go so slowly.

Once the last button was done he slid his shirt off and away. For the first time Corrie could truly appreciate his sinewy frame. After that he slid his hands underneath Corrie's back he both undid her bra claps and helped her slip the straps down her arms, so it too could be sent to the floor. Corrie resisted her urge to cover her chest with her arms. Cheeks red as cherries once again, she looked to Pendergast. His face was somewhat blank but somehow reassuring. He had a small smile on his face and he wasn't ogling her. He was looking at her face. So far this was nothing like what some of the girls had told her about what their experiences were like.

Continuing his endeavors, Pendergast kissed again where the neck of her shirt was a few moments ago. He kissed down her chest, over her stomach to the top of her skirt. This time he gently began to ease her skirt down, with Corrie's assistance. She unzipped the back of the skirt and put her knees up to it could be slid down her legs. As Pendergast pulled it down, he felt something in the pocket. Slipping his hand inside, he pulled out two condoms and three packets of dubious looking lubricant. He eyed everything suspiciously.

"I appreciate you coming prepared. It would be a shame if this had to end due to a lack of preparation. But may I ask, where did you find these?"

"From a gas station I passed on the way here. The condoms were part of a three-pack. The third one and the box are in the car."

"This will do nicely," he said, referring to the condom, "But this," he said, referring to the lube, "Is a bit questionable."

He finished slipping off her skirt and began to pull her panties down as he said, "Perhaps we won't need that anyway."

Before Corrie could ask what he meant by that Pendergast went between her legs and began to lick. Corrie gasped in surprise and gripped the sheets when she felt his warm tongue lick between her lips. Her self-consciousness was pushed to the back of her mind and her only focus was his warm tongue against her. Her moaning encouraged Pendergast to continue.

His tongue moved slowly over her skin as he began to unzip his pants; his erection was uncomfortably beginning to press at the fabric. Corrie continued to moan and move her hips trying to get as much stimulation as she could. Every nerve between her legs felt hypersensitive and when he finally put his tongue inside her she felt like she could explode. His index finger soon replaced his tongue.

As he carefully inserted the long digit, he moved himself up so he was in place to kiss her. Starting slow, he thrusted his finger inside and out again while he kissed her neck. Hearing Corrie pant and moan in his ear and tighten around his finger was more exciting than he expected.

"No more fingers," Corrie finally said, "I want your dick now."

Pendergast slid his finger out of her in a long, smooth motion and said, "I'm afraid your version of what people call 'dirty talk' is a bit… amateurish," he brushed some hair out of her face, "But that is of no matter to me. Ask and you shall receive."  
Corrie watched eagerly as Pendergast finishing removing what was left of his clothes. She fought the instinct to turn her head or avert her gaze from the naked man in front of her. But instead of choosing to look at the dingy paintjob of the walls she took in the handsome sight of a nude Pendergast. Even in unflattering motel light he was a sight to behold. When he got off the bed to head toward the light switch, Corrie couldn't help but admire how his lean, powerful body moved. Him being clearly well endowed was also a welcome thing for Corrie to see. She felt herself get even wetter.

He flicked the light off, blanketing the room in almost complete darkness, save for thin bands of moonlight that squeezed through the blinds and the bright red numbers of the alarm clock sitting on the end table.

Corrie sprang up, "Hey! Why'd you shut the light off?"  
Her eyes adjusting, she could see Pendergast walk back to the bed. The bits of his body illuminated by the traces of moonlight seemed to glow.

Pendergast got back and came close to Corrie. Softly, he kissed her lips before answering. "Please trust me."

She felt powerless to object. Uncomfortable with the sudden silence, Corrie grabbed for and took Pendergast's dick into her hand. Somewhat clumsily she began to stroke him. Despite hearing a hearing a faint moan, Corrie was surprised when he demurely pulled her hand away.

Even in the dark Corrie could still make out his expression. He seemed calm enough, but there was a look in his eye that Corrie couldn't quite place. Some strange mixture of care, fondness and a hint of excitement.

Pendergast ran his hand through her hair and said, "Nevermind me. Tonight is all about you. Shall we continue to, what you could call, the main event?  
The man had a way of making Corrie feel like putty in his hand. She eagerly nodded and laid back down; ready. Peering over, she saw Pendergast find one of the condoms left on the bed. Corrie watched as he carefully tore open the little square foil and remove the latex inside. She kept her eyes on him as he rolled the condom onto his erection. It was somehow fascinating to Corrie, seeing him touch himself, if only slightly, and the nonchalance of it all.

When Pendergast was ready, he got on top Corrie and pulled the bedsheets over themselves. Between her own arousal, Pendergast's body heat and the blanket, Corrie had never felt hotter. Instinctively, she opened her legs up and wrapped her arms around Pendergast. He began to kiss Corrie deeply, and with immense care slowly slid himself inside of her.

Corrie dug her fingers into Pendergast's back as she felt herself being filled. Her body was hyperaware of every sensation. She whimpered as he slowly pushed himself deeper until he was about half-way inside. The room seemed unnaturally soundless, except for the pleasured sounds coming from Corrie.

"Does this feel okay?" Pendergast asked quietly.

"Y-yeah," Corrie replied, loosening her grip on Pendergast's back, "Keep going."  
Another kiss.

"All your desires tonight shall be met."  
Pendergast pushed the rest of himself inside. Her body was adjusting to him, but he still took things slow. His thrusting was careful and he listened intently for any hints it was too much. Corrie held him close and allowed herself to be taken by pleasure. Before long any of her unsureness had dissipated and the only thing she felt was gratification.

To get more, Corrie said, "Fuck me harder already."

Still inside of her, Pendergast stopped moving. Taking note of his slightly disheveled hair, wide eyes and rosy cheeks, for a moment Corrie thought she had said something wrong. To her, he looked primal somehow. A second before she prompted an answer, Pendergast took in a large breath of air and smiled. "As you wish."

He reached for one of her hands and interlaced their fingers, as if to anchor himself to her. He squeezed her hand and began to slowly thrust once more. Corrie waited, and was about to say something when he suddenly plunged himself deep inside her. She dug her nails into his hand and was taken aback by his transition. He squeezed her hand and kissed her lips, her neck, her cheek all while fucking her to her hearts content.

Corrie was moaning so loudly and so much, but even at the speed and intensity of their fucking Pendergast hardly made a sound. There was an occasional grunt or pant or even a moan, but he was mostly silent. The bed shaking underneath them was more vocal.

"Corrie," Pendergast eventually said, "At this rate I'm afraid our tryst will be over soon. Tell me, what do you want to do now?"

She pulled him close and replied, "I want you to keep going."

He continued to fuck her, pressed close and each feeling the hot friction their bodies created, until Pendergast could feel himself start to climax. His control had started to ebb away and finally, with a mighty groan, he finished. Save for their heavy breathing, the room was silent.

"I'll be back in a moment," Pendergast said as he slid his dick out of her.

Corrie nodded. She watched Pendergast leave the bed and walk to the bathroom. Corrie pulled the blanket up and stared at the ceiling. Still breathing heavy, she began to process what just happened. After a minute or two he appeared from the bathroom and crossed the room to get back into bed. Despite just having sex with the man, Corrie couldn't manage to bring herself to look at him from the waist down.

When he did get back into bed and under the covers, Pendergast laid a few inches away. They were close, but not touching.

"Was that everything you expected?"

Corrie couldn't tell if any of that was sarcastic.

"I think so. It was… intense."  
"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"  
Their voices were hushed.

"Yes. Please."

A swell of emotions overtook Corrie. Not knowing precisely what she wanted, she rolled over to Pendergast so her head was on his chest. Pendergast pulled her close to make things more comfortable. He didn't press her for feedback. He just kissed the top of her head. She didn't know what to think and was slightly overwhelmed by it all, but she did know that kiss and falling asleep in his arms felt good.

* * *

Corrie groggily opened her eyes and turned from laying on her side to her back. As her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked at he ceiling, her memories of the night before came flooding back. Without thinking she sat up and to her surprise saw Pendergast sitting in a chair, fully dressed, facing her. Quickly, she pulled the blanket up to cover her chest.

"Hey," she said.

"Good morning, Miss Swanson, how did you sleep?"  
"Fine, I slept fine… I didn't know this is what people talk about the morning after sex."

"Post-coital conversation is as varied as the act itself. But in this case, I just want to converse about you."  
"What about me?"

"Are you okay, Corrie?"

"Yea, of course. Why?"  
"Last night was a lot."  
"Yeah."  
Corrie averted her gaze. She still wasn't entirely sure what to say, what to feel or what to do.

"I couldn't leave without knowing you were okay. I was afraid I may have harmed you."  
Corrie scoffed, "You're the last person who'd end up harming me."  
Pendergast seemed contemplative. He stayed silent for a moment before standing up and making his way to the bed. He sat next to Corrie and placed his hand and hers, like so many times before. Suddenly self-conscious, Corrie used her free hand to tuck the blanket in and cover herself a bit more.

"Be frank with me. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, for the millionth time. It's just sex. I told you I just wanted to be with you once."  
Silence once more. Corrie could see it in his face that he didn't completely believe her. He squeezed her hand, just like the night before. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"I'm afraid my office is pressing me to return sooner than initially planned. I need to take my leave immediately."  
She didn't respond, nor did she tell him she suddenly felt very lonely at the thought of him leaving, as inevitable as she knew it was.

Pendergast began to speak in the gentlest voice Corrie had ever heard. "I want you to know that when I said I believe our paths will cross again, I meant it. No matter how bleak things seem to be, there's always a way out and way to do better."  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
"Take care of yourself, Corrie." Pendergast said, right before he kissed her on the lips one final time. And just like that, he left the room and out Corrie's life for the first time.

It felt like ages before Corrie got dressed and left the room. The Special Agent had long since left and their activities the night before felt like it was another life. When she sat in the drivers' seat of her car and put the key in the ignition, she looked over and saw the unused overnight bag she had packed and a condom on the passengers' side floor. At first, she thought she would burst out in tears, but she blinked away the tears and smiled.

She did it. She did it and she had faith in his words; _our paths will cross again. _She got what she needed, and he gave it to her. As she rewound the night in her mind, she thought she began to understand what Pendergast meant about people needing things in the moment.

She smiled wide and began to laugh as she sped out of the lot and onto the highway that would take her home.


End file.
